Animal feeders on farms, ranches, in zoos, and in the wilderness are susceptible to food theft by undesired animals for which the feed is not intended. For example, a deer feeder is often set up and loaded with feed such as pellets or corn, and then left in a hunting area for the indigenous deer to find. However, other large animals such as cattle, and varmints such as racoons and squirrels, may also steal the feed because the feeder device has no way of dispensing the feed only to the intended animal (deer).